


give an inch, take a mile.

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fake Dating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good ol’ Tobio-chan’s definitely not his first choice, or his second choice, or even his seven hundred and ninety-fifth choice (alright, maybe he’s stretching the truth just a little bit), but desperate times call for desperate measures, and although Oikawa Tooru of all people would never refer to himself as desperate openly, the slight strain in his voice says it all as he calls over his former junior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	give an inch, take a mile.

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from tumblr @ http://kotone.tumblr.com/post/97124292037 
> 
> the prompt was "fake dating." as said there, it's more of a momentary thing rather than a long term thing. i hope you enjoy! i didn't proof read or have anyone beta it because i'm a lone wolf apparently.

It’s a matter of circumstance, really, or so Tooru likes to tell himself, that it’s directly after a match between Aobajousai and Karasuno that he finds himself in dire need of a decoy to save him from something he should have gotten himself out of a long time ago (he’s not a procrastinator, but there are certain things you have no choice but to avoid, of course— it’s only natural, he would reassure himself).

When this decoy just so happens to become a certain Kageyama Tobio, well, it just has to be the most ironic thing that Tooru’s ever heard before. Good ol’ Tobio-chan’s definitely not his first choice, or his second choice, or even his seven hundred and ninety-fifth choice (alright, maybe he’s stretching the truth just a  _little_  bit), but desperate times call for desperate measures, and although  _Oikawa Tooru_  of all people would never refer to himself as desperate openly, the slight strain in his voice says it all as he calls over his former junior.

Tobio’s not really being the most attractive person, not at all, what with him standing off to the side casually to check whether he’s the one who’s sweat stinks by smelling his own armpit (but boys do that, right? It can’t be that unimpressive, right?) and Tooru almost regrets his choice, knowing that he could have done  _so much better_ , but there’s no backing out now, especially not when a girl is standing in front of him— a girl that’s been waiting a long time for an answer from him, mind you,  _way too long_ — and Tobio is already heading over.

Tooru is good with girls, if he might say so himself, despite having been dumped a few times (although when it comes from his mouth, he has never been “dumped”— instead he and his most recent ex just have separate interests and paths they need to follow, or so he would say, but when he uses that excuse every time, it starts to become dirty and old and unbelievable, and Tooru knows that deep down, but he’s not ready to accept it just yet), but this circumstance is definitely different.

While he’s had “fan girls” before, yes, loads of them, this girl is, as an understatement, the slightest bit more extreme. She’s obsessive, really, and while Tooru is obsessive about things (volleyball, for one), too, she’s bordering creepy and he’s just not ready for that sort of commitment. He can already imagine the ways he would die if he were to break up with her (and he knows he so, _sooo_  would— it would only be a matter of time) and he simply can’t risk it! A person like him dying at a young age? The world would shed enough tears to start a second flood and, honestly, Tooru just doesn’t think that anyone’s prepared for that!

So he tells himself that he’s a hero in some twisted form of the word as he calculates this plan, using poor Tobio-chan for his own benefit this time around. He typically leaves him alone other than verbally teasing him, so it’s not like he’s committing some huge crime, and he’s young and dateless anyway, so really, Tooru’s just doing him a huge favor. In fact, he doesn’t even explain the situation once Tobio’s next to him, staring up at him questioningly with those familiar blue eyes that almost make Tooru regret using him (see:  _almost_ ) and instead opts to jump right in, slinging an arm around the younger’s shoulders as he turns his attention back to the girl.

"Seeeee? I’m sorry, but like I told you, I’m already seeing someone. Tobio-chan here confessed to me the other day and he was just so cute that I couldn’t resist accepting. You’re much cuter, of course, but timing’s a key in everything, you know!" He’s rambling, he knows it, and he also knows that, judging by the confused look on his face, Tobio’s brain must be too stunted for him to develop a reaction immediately. Of course, he would deny it, Tooru knows that much, but if he can just buy enough time to make this girl believe him..

He can tell she’s thinking about it by the way she bites on the inside of her lip, chewing it for a moment as her head tilts to the side just the slightest bit, hair spilling over her shoulder. She sure is pretty, Tooru acknowledges, but pretty doesn’t cut it when you’re an obsessive freak, and so he doesn’t give in, even when she shows signs of sadness on her cute little face.

He must have underestimated her, though, and Tobio too, because his junior is leaning down to escape Tooru’s oh-so-friendly grip and she’s noticed it. Doing his best to make it seem casual, he tightens said grip and gives her the brightest smile. Really, he wants to tell Tobio to just go along with it, just stop resisting because I’ll let you go in a second, can’t you just do me a favor for once? but he can’t, not with her standing there, challenging them, and, boy, is he unprepared for what she says next.

“ _Prove it_ ,” she says between chewing the inside of her cheek and settling back on her heels, and Tooru almost feels his heart drop. “You can prove it, can’t you? By kissing or… something?”

"Ehh?" His smile almost falters,  _almost_ , but he readjusts his attitude and dismisses her statement as a joke, waving it off with his free hand. “Haha, you’re just kidding around, right? What do you take me for? An exhibitionist?” 

Her own expression doesn’t change, disbelief and hurt still ever present on her face, as her gaze flickers from him to the still-confused Tobio.

Really, he’s making this so hard to buy, and Tooru can’t take it, so he tacks on a slightly unsure, “ _Right_ , Tobio-chan? We can’t do that in public, can we?”

"Oikawa-san—" He stops for a moment as Tooru shoots him a glance and, well, maybe he made a mistake with not telling Tobio about anything, because his expression suddenly flips from embarrassed to revengeful in the loosest term of the word, but Tooru can see it— he can always see through Tobio-chan, or so he likes to tell himself, because he doesn’t want to realize that his junior is more unpredictable than he thought.

"Right, Tobio-chan?" He repeats and he can almost feel his entire act break when Tobio says, "No," but it doesn’t, and he tilts his head, keeping that pleasant smile on his face, even as the Karasuno setter continues to speak.

"I… confessed to you, didn’t I? Oikawa-san? But you can’t even kiss me? Then why did you accept?"

_Oh, this brat._

He wishes Iwa-chan had been around, even if he doesn’t think that he would have went along with it so easily, either. At least he would have hit Tooru and given him an opportunity to put it off for longer— he would have dragged him away and kept this girl off of him for a while— and while that’s not exactly preferable, it’s better than being outsmarted by Tobio-chan.

He can’t even tell him that that’s ridiculous and that he won’t do it because Tobio has fueled the girl’s (who’s still waiting on them, by the way, and seemingly getting more and more impatient) idea that Tooru isn’t actually dating him, which makes the situation even more frustrating, because he’s never once thought of kissing Tobio— er, well, that’s a lie. He’s never  _twice_ thought of kissing him, because he did once, when they were younger and in middle school for whatever stupid reason that he doesn’t care to decide, and another time after a different game between Karasuno and Seijou (Tobio had looked so heated about losing and determined to beat Tooru the next time that, along with annoying, it was actually sort of charming in a roundabout way), and— wait, shit, that’s way more than one time.

His point still stands, however, that it’s way too low for him to kiss his junior, but judging from Tobio’s serious expression, it doesn’t look like he’s going to be backing down any time soon, and Tooru has so many regrets (or maybe he doesn’t, but don’t tell anyone that), but also no choice if he wants to get away from her permanently.

He laughs lightly, removing his arm from around his shoulders as his expression hardens (because he can only stay so happy for so long), flickering from the person who’s giving him such a hard time (the girl, he thinks, but at this point it could be either of them) to Tobio. “ _Fine_ ,” he grits out, returning to his smile from before with a shrug of his shoulders to show that he’s just so nonchalant about it, because he is, because this is no big deal— this is  _no big deal_ , and Tobio’s the one who asked for it anyway, so who is he to deny him?

(Well, besides someone who has much higher standards than this, but that’s irrelevant for the time being.)

As he approaches this, he starts to notice that he had never really acknowledged that Tobio was almost as tall as he was now, maybe only shorter by an inch or two, even though they were still a few years apart, and so he doesn’t even have to lean down that far. His hand finds its way up to cup Tobio’s cheek, but there’s an underlining aggressiveness in that touch that only the younger would know and, despite that, he doesn’t seem to mind— he doesn’t pull away and he doesn’t take back what he said before— he only waits for Tooru to deliver like he’s implying he will, and so Tooru does.

The kiss is chaste, brief, because even though he might have been lying when he said he wasn’t an exhibitionist, the girl is still there, most likely acknowledging this as whatever sort of twisted proof she needed, and in order to see if he’s correct with that assumption, he pulls back, removing his hand from Tobio’s face.

As he’s turning towards her, he gets a temporary glance at the fellow setter, and it’s just enough to see the blush that stains his cheeks a nice pink (which, in any other situation, would have just been a regular pink, but on Tobio’s face, it’s ‘nice’), even though he’s trying to shield himself by tilting his head away at an angle.

There’s no time to gawk, however, as the girl before them is so obviously shocked and not saying anything whatsoever, so Tooru takes that as a sign that he has to keep the conversation going. “Well?” He prompts and, this time, as he smiles at her, it hides a dash of passive aggressiveness. 

She looks at a loss for words since clearly her efforts at proving him a liar have been nullified and, well, Tooru can’t say that it isn’t the most satisfying thing he’s ever heard (for the time being, anyway) as she stutters out a defeated, “f-fine, good luck with  _this_ ,” and turns on her heel to leave them. Once she’s gone, he exhales much louder than he had intended to and he would have forgotten Tobio-chan if it weren’t for the fact that he cleared his throat awkwardly once she was gone.

"That," he begins quietly, as if all the courage and challenge from earlier had been sapped out of him with that kiss, but he doesn’t finish, and so Tooru has to stare at him until he continues. "That. Was my first kiss."

He’s clearly embarrassed about it, so much so, that maybe,  _maybe_ Tooru feels just a little attracted to him and the idea of dating him for real for a moment there, but it’s impossible, what with their goals and conflicting teams, schedules, and everything else.

Still, just this once, he’ll humor such a cute junior by leaning over slyly to give him yet another, shorter kiss which only causes Tobio to startle (which, by the way, is just as cute as everything else, if you can call someone like Kageyama Tobio cute, what with his constantly furrowed eyebrows and hardly ever present smile). 

"And that," Tooru teases as he walks away, not even sparing a glance behind his back, "is your second."


End file.
